A New Beginning
by datgirl29
Summary: Heh first fan fic duncney ok bai thats all u need to know.


**AUTHORS NOTE **

**Hey! This is my first fan fic and I'm exciteddddddddd. Its duncney (duhh) and its about how they get back together and all that mushy stuff. There isn't much left to say sooooo...**

**ENJOY! **

**And also NADA belongs to me, but the story line does! I might add some make believe characters that I might come up with later. And I will acknowledge the characters in my authors note!**

**And also there will be separate stories, this is the first!**

**..review..**

**pls**

**hehehe**

**ok ima stop talking and again, ENJOY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~Courtney~

No.

Im not going to cry over him anymore. He took my heart, and ripped it into a million pieces.

Duncan.

I live everyday, missing him, and wondering if he thought I wasn't good enough.

Wait, I know now. I've known for the past five months.

Gwen was better then me. She was a goth who liked the same movies, who liked the same everything.

His teal eyes flash in and out of my mind.

I shake my head out of the clouds as I walk to school, just thinking of the route I have to take.

One right, then a left, keep walking then take another right then I'm there.

I slowly walk, not looking at the people passing by me and keep my eyes on the ground.

I shiver and pull my jacket around me tighter, and I zipper it up.

~Duncan~

I sigh for the millionth time.

Don't question how I know but..

I'm going to the same school as Courtney. Being expelled and arrested means that you go to schools across the state. Long story short, we moved.

Us criminals know how to hack a computer. Maybe I should say hi?

No, she probably hates me already. I broke up with Gwen, she wasn't as chill as she seemed. She would get mad because I would not take out the trash or forget something small like that. I was considering even proposing to her, but that was before she cheated on me with Trent. I pull up to the school in my car and slam the door. I see people staring at me and look down at my shoes.

~Courtney~

I glance at my hair, "Why did I dye the tips blue?" I mumble as I twist my hair in my fingers. I wander past classrooms and lockers and I pull off my hood and shove my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. I walk over to Bridgette, who stayed my friend through the whole entire Total Drama experience. "Hey." I mutter.

"Is something wrong?" Bridgette questions.

"No..well..y-yeah..I guess" I stutter. "Its just that today I was reminded of HIM for no reason."

"Oh, well think about..uhh..OH YEAH..Geoffs party today." Bridgette says.

I nod and wander off to my locker. When I unlock my locker and open it, something falls out. I bend over snd pick up the small picture, which seemed like it had been in my locker for quite a while. The edges were crumpled and the picture was a bit grey ant wasn't a bright color. I fumble with it as I look closely at the old picture. It's a picture of me and..Duncan, smiling and happy. My hands shake as I turn the picture around and see in Duncan"s handwriting the word, "Princess", sloppily written. My hands shake with anger and my eyes start to sting, I can feel the moisture forming at my eyelids.

I wipe my eyes furiously and look at the picture again. I close my locker and walk over to a trash can. Holding up the picture in front of my face I look at it one last time. I position my hand over the trash can to throw away the picture. I hear a grunt, directed at me, or maybe someone else. I shiver at the mean sound and I feel that I have heard that voice before. I nervously fumble with the picture and I put my hood on.

In place of where I was holding up the picture was..oh shit..,"Duncan?" I sputter out crumpling the picture in my hoodie pocket. "Who are you?" he grunts. I pull off my hoodies and tuck and hair behind my ears. "P-princess?" He asks, looking at me as if I had three heads."Don't call me that.." I say, each word getting quiet as I speak.

~Duncan~

Oh no..

I didn't know I know run into her this early. The words that came out of Courtney's mouth made me look at her and see the loving, uptight, and hot CIT that I cheated on. I see her hair, which was dyed dark blue at the tips.

I hear Courtney's words as my stomach drops.

The words that come out of her mouth makes me have a pang in my heart. Really Court? You drop that bomb? Well, I have better comebacks then you do.

My mind takes a tumble as I try to make words come out of my mouth. My mouth moves a bit and I stop, not wanting to make a fool of myself in front of my ex.

I notice that her once bright, gleaming onyx eyes were now dull brown circles, looking down. Her eyes were bloodshot and heavy bags under her eyes drooped down. Her hair was now blue at the tips and hung bleakly at the sides of her head. Her hair had grown out a few inches since we last saw each other. Her body wasn't as..well..I guess alive as I once had been. I quickly realize that I caused her to look like this.

I want to scream this from the rooftops but I don't, instead I barely mumble, "I'm sorry."

I mentally slap myself. "Great thinking Duncan, what a great comeback!" I scream mentally at myself.

I see Courtney's face twist in confusion and her foot moves like shes going to walk away."No!" I frantically say, trying to think of what to say to Courtney. She turns around and looks me in the eye. My mind comes up with a sorta good conversation I could start. But, Courtney is too fast for me and beats me to it and starts to say something.

~Courtney~

I stop trying to walk away and l look Duncan straight in the eye and harshly say the words, "What do you want, you hurt me and I never want to see your face again!" Tears stream down my face and I walk away quickly, clutching the picture with one hand and wiping my eyes with the other.

Why am I crying over him?

He is a ass.

He hurt me.

I repeat these words over and over as I walk to class, the bells ringing and Duncan's voice ringing in my ears.

**wHoA**

**drama **

**cool**

**ive been writing this story for a week, ima changed person**

**hope u like**

**baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Thanks for reading even tho it was sorta terrible,**

**datgirl29**


End file.
